simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Mikaecy/brudnopis
Rodziny w The Sims 2 w Dolinie Kwitnącej Wiśni: (tak, to moja rodzina i robię sobie tutaj spis moich rodzin bo mi wolno) Rodzina Lotario * Mortimer Ćwir (nie żyje) * Kasandra i Don Lotario ** Piotr Lotario ** Kinga Lotario ** Alicja Lotario Rodzina Gawigan (#1) * Nikodem i Maria Gawigan ** Wiktor Gawigan Rodzina Woźniak * Magda i Karolina Woźniak ** Julia Woźniak Rodzina Gawigan (#2) * Robert Gawigan * Melodia Blaszka Rodzina Ćwir * Aleksander Ćwir * Ela Centymetr Rodzina Kot (czeka na rozgrywkę) * Joanna Kot Kariery do poprawy: * Tajny Agent - tabelka * Guru techniki - pracownicy * Przestępca - pracownicy * Gastronomia - tabelka * Malarz - pracownicy * Pisarz - sekcja TS4 * Sport - pracownicy * Biznes - pracownicy * Lekarz - sekcja TS4 * Nauka - sekcja TS4 * Detektyw - sekcja TS4 * Krytyk - pracownicy * Media społecznościowe - sekcja TS4 * Harcerstwo - cała strona NSFW 18++ Bazgroły i głupoty. Przede wszystkim chciałbym gdzieś skatalogować dokonania bogini Andżeli (która jest Army) oraz moje pomysły graficzne i muzyczne! XD Albumy Lipo Succ: Albumy studyjne: EP: Kompilacje: Single: Trasy koncertowe: * Burdel Sessions (1, 2 i 3 album) * United States of Sex Mini-tour (4 album) * Un-butt-plugged Sessions (1-7 album) * BAD BUNNY SEXY TOUR (8 album) * Revised Session (9.1 album) * AMA (Africa meets Asia) Mini-tour (10 i 11 album) Przedstawienie albumów Majik in dat Krak Single * Startitz * Succ ma deek * Putin (worktape) w Danii Album Whore Single * Bootiful * Wh*re * Pop Mah Slap Mah * Piccolo P*ssy Album CD 1 CD 2 bablPICZ: Single: * BUKKAKKKKK (feat. CupcakKe) * babl PICZ (feat. SexMasterka) * Disco Picz * Disco Picz (Beniz Remix) Lista: CD 1 DVD 2 drgsPRBLM Single * Ryj Kasandry (feat. DINA) * Do What I Told'ya Betch Album BiCZGLAS Single * Brudny Densflor (feat. Pani Zadecka) Album Succing Kresmas Single * All I Want for Xmas is Dikk (Main Version) * I Saw Mommy Fucking Santa Claus (feat. cupcakKe) Album K-Bulszit Krótkie wprowadzenie Pomysł na dziesiąty album zrodził się podczas przerw przy nagrywaniu świątecznego albumu. Andzela wyruszyła do Korei na zabieg odsysania tłuszczu, gdzie spotkała się z kulturą k-popu. Znienawidziła ten gatunek muzyczny, więc postanowiła wydać coś co będzie odzwierciedlało jej nienawiść. Wykorzystała czas z producentką, Izabelą, oraz Orshakiem, którzy pomogli wyprodukować jej początkowe próbki utworów, które miałyby posłużyć za wzorzec dla całego albumu. Andzela ponownie zaprosiła do współpracy Shu Beynice, z którym nie pracowała od czasu albumu "Whore" i "bablPICZ", ale liczyła na pomoc w powrocie do dźwięków i tekstów charakterystycznych dla muzyki popularnej, z której zrezygnowała wraz z wydaniem szóstego albumu. Oprócz tego do ponownej współpracy zaprosiła ukrywającego się pod pseudonimem MEE6, oraz Geeine (chociaż jej materiał ostatecznie nie znalazł się na płycie prócz "Slanted Ajs", to Vay posłużyła jako dodatkowy narrator i wokalne tło do części piosenek). Do ekipy produkcyjnej dołączył Dyno, koreański producent, który również załatwił parę gościnnych udziałów ze strony koreańskich gwiazd. CupcakKe została również uwzględniona jako jedna z osób biorących udział w produkcji, jednak nie w postaci gościnnego występu, a wokalnego tła, podobnie jak Vay. Starano się przez to nie powodować przejedzenia się materiału, gdyż CupcakKe pojawia się już w albumach Andzeli od 10 lat. Podczas premiery świątecznej płyty, do każdego zestawu dodawany był singiel "I Smell The Chinese Bicz", jako zajawka tego, co się pojawi. Utwór oficjalnie wszedł do stacji radiowych 1 stycznia. Oficjalnie został natomiast przedstawiony jako singiel 7 stycznia, chociaż Andzela jasno zaznaczyła, że jako główny singiel przygotowała coś innego. Równocześnie zapowiedziała nazwę albumu, Fucking Chemical Lotus (co ostatecznie zostało zmienione przed premierą na K-Bulszit). Drugim singlem zostało A Jang Boj. Odniosło wielki sukces. Wciąż jednak nie było zapowiedzi, czy właśnie ten utwór będzie głównym singlem przewodnim najnowszego albumu. Dopiero wraz z premierą Lotus (Asian War) Andzela potwierdziła oficjalny singiel przewodni, czyli ten trzeci wydany do najnowszego albumu. Zaśpiewała go w paru programach. Podała również do informacji, że pojawią się jeszcze trzy single. Czwartym singlem został BlackRing, piątym Pnssy Generation a szóstym Boom Boom Meow z gościnnym udziałem Hyeny. Aż cztery z sześciu singli utrzymało się w TOP 10 listy amerykańskich przebojów w tym samym czasie. Album został wydany 4 maja 2019 roku. Początkowo zarzekano się, że nie powstanie żadna wersja rozszerzona, jednak dwa tygodnie później do amerykańskich sklepów został dorzucony specjalny limitowany winyl z trzema dodatkowymi utworami. Posiadał także inną oprawę graficzną, która 2 miesiące po premierze została włączona do drukowania dla standardowych wydań. Tym samym pierwsze dwa nakłady były drukowane z inną oprawą graficzną niż następne. Podobnie jak przy poprzednich dwóch albumach, Lipo nie wydała dodatkowych singli po wydaniu albumu. Nie zapowiedziała również trasy koncertowej, gdyż jak stwierdziła, postanowi poczekać na następne swoje wydanie, aby koncertować z większym nakładem materiałowym, jak to już robiła w przeszłości. Single * I Smell The Chinese Bicz * A Jang Boj * Lotus (Asian War) (Radio Edit) * BlackRing * Pnssy Generation (Radio Edit) * Boom Boom Meow (feat. Hyena) Edit Album Ścieżka 4, 7 I 18 zawiera niewypisane wokale ze strony Vay Geeiny. Ścieżka 2, 3, 9 i 16 zawiera dodatkowe niewypisane wokale ze strony CupcakKe. Współpracownicy Tekściarze Zalicza się do nich osoby, które napisały piosenkę, były współautorem więcej niż jednej propozycji, lub nie były osobami, które były występami gościnnymi w piosence. * Mark "Hiroshima" Hachuko (1) * Shu Beynica (110th Anniversary, 2-3, 10) * Stefan "Rubikon" Rubikonowicz (2) * Harv Pynk (5) * Vay Geeina (9) * Izabela ".Izabela" Kisio-Skorupa (9) Producenci * Bleach Money (1-3) * Hiroshima (1-5) * Stefan "Rubikon" Rubikonowicz (2) * Harv Pynk (5) * Vay Geeina (9-10) * MEE6 (9-10) * Ayana (9-10) * Philip "ORSHAK" Flynn (110th Anniversary,9-10) * Czing "Dyno" Czong (10) * Aleksandr "Szukin" Szukinczenko (110th Anniversary)